6 AM (Teenagers and Alcohol Shouldn't Mix)
by Varmint
Summary: So... It's way too early in the morning, Kiba remembers nothing, and there's a hot guy in his bed he doesn't recognize... He's never listening to Naruto again. Modern AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Relationships:** KibaxItachi, NarutoxSasuke, NejixTenten. And InoxSakura depending on how dirty your mind is and how you take the small mentions of these girls.

 **Summary:** So... It's way too early in the morning, Kiba remembers nothing, and there's a hot guy in his bed he doesn't recognize... He's _never_ listening to Naruto again.

 **Small A/N:** This was inspired by J Balvin's _'6 AM'_. It's a Puertorrican song, really good, really funny. Hope you all enjoy this!~

* * *

"Fuck..."

Groans and curses. That was the only thing Kiba's pounding mind could come up with after a wild night of partying.

Why he had let Naruto talk him into throwing this kind of party in his home was beyond him. He especially wondered why he had allowed it to be in _his_ house. Why hadn't he tried to make Naruto throw it at his own one? Now, aside from the splitting headache threatening to tear his head apart, Kiba also had to worry about cleaning up his home before his family got back and decided to tear him apart for having thrown a wild teenage party without their permission.

"Naruto... You're fucking dead..."

Ow. Okay. No. Swearing bloody revenge on his blonde best friend with a hangover was a horrible idea. And Kiba wasn't keen on trying to continue doing so. Not with the way it made the pressure in his head seemingly swell and become almost unbearable.

Instead of thinking up of ways to murder Naruto and never be caught, he should be trying to piece back together his odd night.

What were those toy cars doing in his room? And why did one of them have a paper trapped between its fake windshield and plastic wiper?

He couldn't remember. Although, from the looks of them, he guessed at least two people had experienced a lot of fun with them. And they may have crashed as well. For both cars were pretty close together, touching by the front.

Why did he allow himself to throw this party?

Even though Kiba continued asking himself that, he didn't have a true answer. He couldn't remember why he had allowed his judgement to lapse so horribly. Just like he couldn't remember much of what had happened the past night.

Slowly sitting himself up, Kiba decided to try and piece together what had happened.

The last thing he truly remembered was Naruto appearing with his boyfriend and a bottle of stolen whiskey and another of stolen vodka in hand. He'd taken them from his parents cabinet just for this graduation party, he'd said. It was their last true night together as a senior class, so they would have to make the most of it and celebrate like the animals they truly were.

The whiskey... Naruto had known that was Kiba's favorite drink.

Until the blonde had brought those bottles, Kiba had just drank a few beers, a few of those overly sweet, overly alcoholic juice pouches that Sakura and Ino had dragged in with them. Until the whiskey, he had been pleasantly buzzed, bordering on tipsy. But he couldn't say no to the hard liquor. Especially not Naruto's father's favorite brand. And he had begun to drink as if there was no tomorrow.

After that, everything was a blank blur. He could faintly remember a lot of dancing to, oddly enough, Spanish music. He remembered some grinding action.

A blush came over the boy's face at this. It hadn't been just _some_. No, he had danced and grinded with quite a few people. He hadn't mind the gender. As long as they knew how to move their hips, he had gone along with dancing.

... Sakura had told him that he looked like a dog heat... But it wasn't his fault! He hadn't gotten laid in forever!

"Holy fuck, I can't let Tenten find me." He noted with fear, eyes going wide.

He and the girl's boyfriend had done quite a few things. It hadn't gotten past groping! But... It was still rather indecent to have done such things with someone that was already taken.

But it wasn't as if Neji was wholly innocent! He had begun the whole thing!

So the night was mostly a huge blank. He remembered a few snatches of dancing with different people. Even Sakura and Ino had tag teamed him at some point, sandwiching him between their bodies as they danced to some really fast paced, high intensity, song that Kiba could never hope to understand because of it being in Spanish.

Say what one might about Lee, but he had quite a good taste when it came to dancing to.

At this point, his headache had softened up a bit. It wasn't as glaring and hurtful as it had been when Kiba had woken up.

What else could he remember after the whiskey?

Face pulling into a soft frown in concentration, Kiba pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them to him.

Sasuke and Naruto had been having quite some fun in his sister's bedroom. He would be having to disinfect that place before he allowed his sister to step a single foot inside... Maybe he could just burn it?

He remembered a faint feeling of worry. It had been directed towards Sasuke and Naruto. But that hadn't made any sense. Those two had been in a relationship from the beginning of their sophomore year, and so had done quite a few things together that Kiba didn't need to know about.

So, if there was no harm that they could possibly cause each other because Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to try and Naruto was much too nice to try... Why had he been worried?

Behind him, he heard a rustling of his bed sheets. But he didn't think much about it and continued to try and work the night out.

But he wasn't able to ignore the arm that wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a strong definitely male chest.

"Good morning, Inuzuka."

A pair of lips found their way to his neck, kissing softly, which made Kiba hiss in slight pain. Wait a minute... Pain? Holy fuck, had he gotten a hickey there? He couldn't have a mark there! It was much too visible!

"You're awfully quiet."

The person behind him was definitely a dude. If the chest hadn't been enough of an indicator, his smooth, dark, and deep voice certainly was enough to make Kiba sure of it.

"Very different from last night."

Holy shit... _What had he done last night?!_

Kiba's heart began to hammer and seemed about ready to burst out of his chest. And, seeing how he had never been all that good with keeping his emotions on a calmed level, the Inuzuka turned around quickly to look at the person behind him.

One second passed and his eyes were wide. Then two more seconds passed and they narrowed, trying to understand.

He... Had no idea who this person could be.

"Who are you?"

The guy was hot. There was no denying it. Chiseled jaw, dark eyes, lush black hair. He kind of looked like Sasuke. But much hotter. And less emo. More regal.

"Did you forget me already, Kiba?" The male questioned, a soft smirk appearing on his slightly puffed lips. "Can't say I'm surprised, though. You certainly proved me wrong by being able to drink Naruto and Sasuke under."

Blinking at his words, Kiba couldn't help but really begin to worry. Had he really defeated Naruto and Sasuke in a drinking contest? Naruto he understood. The guy was a lightweight. But _Sasukei?_ That guy had been able to drink as much as Lee until that party had been broken up by Shikamaru's parents.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, Kiba." The man spoke up once more, then raised his hand up to pass through Kiba's hair. "And you may have said quite a few things last night that would make even a sailor blush."

Kiba's face changed from one of confusion to one of completely disgusted shock, then he shook his head. "I'm so sorry! When I drink, my mouth has no filter!"

But, for some reason, Itachi just waved him off. "Quite a few of those things were interesting to try. You were right. You _did_ need to get laid."

Holy shit...

With a groan of dismay, Kiba dropped his head into his hands, trying to hide his shame. But Itachi's hand found its way into Kiba's hair once more, pulling him closer so his ear was right beside the other's mouth.

"And I wouldn't mind trying all those things out again..."

Kiba didn't know if his face became redder because of the lust in the other's voice... Or at the thought that he had just managed to sleep with _Sasuke's_ brother...

 **Hope you all liked it! I'm not sure if this will become something more... Guess it all depends on what you guys want.**

 **So, what do you think? Should this be a single one-shot? Or should it have more than one chapter. Please do tell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Small A/N:** So... I never expected for this story to receive the interest it did. But I am glad and thankful for it! Because you asked for it, I shall continue the story! I hope you all like it!

* * *

Itachi wasn't as cold as Sasuke made him out to be. He even offered to make breakfast when he noticed just how bad Kiba's hangover truly was.

Hell, he'd even softly _kissed_ the Inuzuka's forehead before he got up from his bed to find their clothes.

Kiba must be going insane.

There was no way in hell that he had somehow ended up sleeping with his best friend's boyfriend's brother. That kind of thing only happened in his sister's crappy romance novels. Not in real life.

Especially not with a man that, from what Kiba had heard from the grapevine that was Sai, was highly successful and extremely pressured by his father to be as perfect as possible.

Their whole family, the Uchiha, was known nationwide. They had a very successful law firm that had managed to branch out and grow from being purely a firm that worked with personal injury lawsuits to a corporation that dealt with giving all kinds of legal aid. It was a rather serious and small business with no more than twenty lawyers and fifty maintenance workers that kept the facilities running well. They were a very exclusive business that only dealt with high end clientele, the reason why they had so much money, even with the essentially small amount of cases they took on.

Sasuke, being the younger son, had been allowed to have an open gay relationship with Naruto. Itachi had not approved of them at all. Neither had most of the rest of the Uchiha family. But his mother had somehow managed to convince his father to allow Sasuke to have Naruto as his boyfriend through much conversation and convincing.

Speaking of Sasuke... The smug bastard was smirking over at him from the other side of the kitchen's island.

After their very fragmented and rather one way conversation, Itachi had gotten up from Kiba's bed, thrown some clothes in his direction, and pulled on his own pants. The Inuzuka had rushed to get dressed and hadn't paid much attention of what he had been putting on.

But as he had limped (yeah... limped... Itachi had, apparently, been quite a good lay. It was a shame he couldn't remember a single bit of the activities that had taken placed in his bed last night), Kiba noticed something odd about the button up shirt he was wearing. It felt bigger on him. And the sleeves seemed to engulf his hands, so he was forced to roll them up to his elbows.

It had been Sasuke to point out exactly why it was that Kiba felt that his shirt was so odd. And he had done so in a subtle yet obvious way that had ended up with even _Naruto_ had been able to understand what he had been implying.

"Have fun last night, brother?"

Kiba had sneered at the younger Uchiha. From what he saw, Itachi didn't even glare at his brother. Instead… He had seemed almost smug. But Naruto, in his own Uchiha provided shirt, had jumped as soon as his alcohol addled brain had processed what had been said. Which meant that a good five minutes after Itachi began to prepare breakfast for them and Kiba had settled himself on one of the tall chairs in front of the island table in his kitchen.

"Holy shit! Kiba, you _banged_ _Itachi_?!"

Itachi, with his clear lack of shirt and long black hair out of its customary ponytail, had merely smirked over at his brother as Kiba's cheeks began to burn up.

The Inuzuka, though, had only dug his still pounding head into his hands, trying to block everything out. He couldn't deal with everything he had done. And he just wanted to be swallowed up by the Earth and never be returned so he would never have to face his mother's wrath.

Naruto had a loud voice on a normal day. Even more so now that he was excited at the prospect of his best friend having slept with his boyfriend's brother. _Especially_ now that he had some pretty juicy blackmail material to use on Kiba with his mother and family.

"Naruto, shut up..." He pleaded, allowing his head to lie down on the cool granite table. It felt good against his rather hot forehead. But even that good thing was taken away by a hyperactive Naruto.

One second he had been sitting on his chair. The next he found himself splayed out on the floor, a hyperactive blonde jumping over him with wide and excited blue eyes.

"You finally get laid and when you get laid you choose to get fucked by Sasuke's _brother_?! And here I thought that all Uchiha were emotionless pricks that didn't care about anyone and weren't even worthy of looking at your feet, much less your ass!"

The loud shouting made Kiba wince in pain. And he suddenly had the rather angered idea to punch the blonde bastard's face. But before he could do something so drastic that would undoubtedly end up with both of them throwing punches as if there was no tomorrow, Naruto was being pulled off of him by Sasuke, who shook his head.

"You may just be getting too close to going too far, Naruto." The Uchiha warned, wrapping his arms around the blonde to pull him away from the Inuzuka.

Kiba was, for lack of a better word, beginning to truly freak out.

How many wrong things had he done in just one night? First of all, he had thrown a teenage party with alcohol, even though everyone attending was well below the drinking age. Then he'd allowed it to go pretty far from the way the house had been left in all kinds of disarray. And, finally, he allowed himself to get fucked by Itachi Uchiha… The one person Tsume Inuzuka hated more than Hiashi Hyuga, although not as much as Itachi's own father.

With these thoughts of dismay, Kiba began to try and pick himself up from the floor. But, from the groaning of his joints, the Inuzuka just decided to allow himself to wilt away on the tile beneath him.

But then Itachi's very much amused face appeared in his line of sight and hands were on his shoulders, pulling him up from the floor.

"Come on, Kiba. You're being overly dramatic."

The Inuzuka didn't hold back the glare, even though he allowed Itachi to pick him up from the floor.

"Really? Well I think you're being _under_ dramatic." The Inuzuka retorted, then tucked his feet up beneath him and completely stood himself up. Only to have Itachi's hands remain on his shoulders. "I'm going to die as soon as my family gets home. If not for the party, then for the alcohol. And if not for those things, then for the huge ass mess left behind."

He had started off rather calmed and composed. But the more he spoke, the more the dangerous reality he now found himself set in. And so he finished with an almost crazed shout, motioning for the whole house.

It was a two story home with blue/gray colored walls and ample floor space. But one wouldn't be able to see that from the state it had been left in. Cups, plates, shattered glass, and all kinds of junk was strewn all around the floor, making it nearly impossible to see the floor. _Everything_ was in disarray. It seemed as if a tornado had come through his home. The only reason why the kitchen wasn't so bad off was because Sasuke and Itachi had helped one another clear some space so they could make some breakfast.

"I can still hear Sakura and Ino in here!" He shouted, then turned and stomped towards the doorway of his kitchen.

"Youch. I think he's angry." He heard Naruto mutter, then a smack and a shout from the blonde. Sasuke had smacked him for being an idiot.

He made his way over to the spare guestrooms on the first floor of his home, knocking forcefully on the one he knew Sakura, Ino, and some guy he'd never met before had gone into. As he spent more time awake, a few things came back into his memory.

Like how Naruto and he had been literally an _inch_ away from kissing because of a stupid dare from Sakura that had been stopped by Neji dragged him off to the dancefloor. Or how he had somehow managed to stumble into and try to begin a fight with Rock Lee as he tried to dance. Or how he had laughed loudly as Chouji and Shikamaru rode into his home with the tiny toy cars he had found in his room.

Although he still couldn't remember just how he had met or wound up in bed with Itachi Uchiha.

"Yo! Pinky! Blondie!" He shouted as he pounded his fist against the door, "Time to get the hell out of my house!"

He heard rustling and a surprised yelp from inside, but before he could properly kick the girls out of his house, Itachi appeared behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, turning him around.

"Kiba, please. Everyone in this house has a hangover. There's no need to shout."

With a frown that was most definitely not a pout, Kiba looked at him. The older male did _not_ look like he had a hangover. If anything, he seemed to be as sober and sane as someone that had never even set foot into a place with alcohol.

"You're awfully calm about all of this." The Inuzuka hissed back at him, only to receive a smirk from him.

"Because there's no reason to be freaking out." Then his arm slithered from around his shoulders to around his waist, beginning to rub soft circles into Kiba's hips. "Kiba, you should really try your best to just calm down. I have everything under control."

Immediately, Kiba was worried by these words. But when he looked up at Itachi with distrust in his eyes, he only found calm and a really relaxed demeanor from the usually cold man.

"Come and have some breakfast. Naruto tells me you get grumpy when you're hungry and you can't really make good decisions on an empty stomach."

It was odd to hear the man being so nice. But his voice was rather soothing... And, really, he was kind of tired of freaking out at this point. Maybe going along with some of Itachi's ideas wouldn't hurt...

Besides, he had only a few days left of life before his mother got back and killed him. He may as well enjoy them.

 **Please be awesome and review! It'd make my day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So... The cars?"

"We took them from Shikamaru and Chouji."

"Why was there a paper on one of the windshields?"

"Because you gave me a ticket for being too hot to drive."

Kiba could believe the answer. But at the same time, he _couldn't._ He _couldn't believe_ he had said something so cheesy and clearly horny to a guy like Itachi Uchiha.

Allowing his head to fall into his hands, Kiba groaned loudly.

His stomach was twisting and churning in an uncomfortable way. And this meant that, even though the food in front of him looked and smelled really good, he couldn't make himself eat it.

The pain sprouting from his ass all the way up his back sure as hell didn't help.

From beside him, he heard Itachi chuckle softly. And, really, he couldn't understand how the Uchiha could be so calm.

"Just what is your deal?"

"My deal?" Itachi repeated, which made Kiba glare at him in frustration, only to throw his arms over the counter and use them as a cushion for his face.

"Yeah. You're so _calm_. It doesn't make any sense!" The Inuzuka grumbled, pouting softly. "You just banged your brother's boyfriend's best friend. While he was drunk. How could you be so calm?" Then the Inuzuka looked into his dark eyes, glaring at him. "I could cry rape."

The Uchiha looked him over for a second before sighing softly, then raising his hand to pat at Kiba's hair. The younger made to smack it away, but chose against it when his body shouted at him to stop moving. So he just allowed the man's large hand to run over his hair, pouting and glaring.

"We were both intoxicated, Inuzuka. And you wouldn't cry rape because then you would have police looking in at you. And that would mean that they would question just where you got the alcohol from and why you allowed yourself to get so drunk. In the end, crying rape would only make you seem like a liar, a person that looked to get raped, or a troubled teen that shouldn't even get a day in court."

The Uchiha's voice wasn't harsh. If anything, it was soft and almost caring. But just because his tone was nice didn't mean that Kiba wasn't hurt by what he had said.

He knew he hadn't gotten raped. A man like Itachi would never do that and then stay the night and wake up with him. Besides, out of both Uchiha siblings, Itachi had always seemed to be the nicest and most polite. Sasuke had always been a cold hearted bastard. Itachi, though, had never been rude to him.

"Ouch. Itachi, you didn't need to say so much."

Glancing up from the counter, Kiba found both Naruto and Sasuke sitting before him. And when his eyes fell on the blonde, they began to glare spitefully at him.

This was all Naruto's fault. The bastard had planned all this. Kiba was sure of it. He didn't know how, but the blonde had set this all up and made him end up in the same bed as Itachi. He was sure of it.

"My brother is sometimes not too aware of when he may be hurting someone's feelings, Kiba." Sasuke spoke up after the blonde, even though Kiba just continued to glare at Naruto. "He is somewhat socially awkward in that manner. And being a lawyer hasn't seemed to help him out at all."

"I just tell the truth, brother." Itachi shook his head softly and moved his hand out of Kiba's hair, only to trail it down the teen's back so it rested on his hip. "There is no need to sugar coat anything. Especially when it comes to a person as smart as Kiba."

The kitchen fell into silence after Itachi said this. Kiba blinked in stupefaction, just like the two males before him.

Then, in an almost perfect unison, they all burst out laughing.

"Me! Smart! Sure! Must I remind you that I listened to _Naruto_ of all people?"

"Dog breath smart! That's hilarious! Sasuke, you never told me your brother was a comedian!"

"I had no idea he was!"

But Kiba's fit of laughter was cut off by a sudden pinch to his hip, courtesy of an unimpressed Itachi.

"Just eat your breakfast."

Sticking his tongue out at the older male, Kiba glared down at his plate.

"But I'm hungover."

"Which means you need food in your stomach. You can't get over a hangover on an empty stomach, Inuzuka." The male argued, which only made Kiba huff.

"But..." With wide eyes and his bottom lip jutted out, Kiba turned to Itachi. "I don't want to puke..."

The long haired male quirked an eyebrow at him, pinched his hip once more, and pointed at his plate with his other hand. "You need to eat."

Kiba turned to the plate with a pout, but soon picked up his fork and did as told. And when he heard the snickers coming from Naruto and Sasuke, he turned a glare on them... Which seemed to do nothing because the bastard's just burst out laughing once more, making Kiba feel like an even bigger idiot than he knew he actually was.

Why he kept friends like these, he wasn't sure.

~/~

After he had finished eating breakfast, Kiba had gone to the bathroom to bathe and change into _his_ clothes. Even though Itachi's shirt was really comfortable, he wasn't comfortable wearing the elder's shirt as if they were actually something significant. So he decided to change out of the old, dirty party clothes as soon as possible and change into his own set of clothes.

Clad in a simple pair of dark gray jeans, white baggy shirt, and complete lack of any shoes whatsoever, Kiba had walked out of his bathroom and over to the kitchen to see if he could speak with Itachi privately.

While he had bathed, he had psyched himself up for the conversation he would need to have.

One night stands weren't his usual things. But Itachi didn't have to feel compelled to stick around just because they had slept together. He was a busy man that needed a lot more than what Kiba could give. And the teen was fine with this as long as they were able to split ways and never see each other again. There was no problem with a one night stand as long as they didn't have to look at each other again.

But his plans to confront Itachi flew out the window as soon as he looked through the doorway into his living room to find that it was _clean_. The hurricane-like mess left behind by the party was no more. Instead his house looked like his house.

And there were people clad in sky blue walking among his house as if they had a right to be there.

Blinking at the sight of the men and women bustling around to clean up the mess, Kiba searched for Itachi. And he found the Uchiha standing by the front door with his arms crossed, watching over the workers.

"Hey. Itachi. Uh..." Kiba moved towards the man as cautiously as he could, wary of the glares being sent his way by two women with mops in their hands, only to wind up slipping on the wet floor near Itachi.

As he fell, Kiba began to wonder why life was against him.

Had he accidentally pissed off a vengeful spirit by just being himself? Had his radiant smile angered the wrong person? _What had he done to deserve such bad luck?!_

But his back didn't meet with the floor like he had expected it to. Instead he found that two strong arms wrapped around him, hauled him up from being so close to the floor, then pulled him into a solid chest.

Before any of this, Kiba would have thought that Itachi was like an angry cat that didn't like to be touched, like Sasuke. But from the way he seemed to enjoy touching him so much, Kiba saw that he had been wrong to assume this.

"You should be careful, Kiba. Slipping on wet tile is kind of stupid."

A surge of anger rose in Kiba and he glared up at the man, even though Itachi seemed set on keeping him wrapped up in a tight hug.

"Who're you calling stupid? You ain't got no right!"

"You called yourself stupid back in the kitchen." Itachi answered simply, then asked, "Are you aware that you are telling me that I, indeed, _do_ have a right?"

This guy...

With a frown, Kiba crossed his arms over his chest, mindful of the arms around his waist.

"What are these people doing in my home?" He asked, changing the subject before the blush that wanted to make itself known became stronger.

Glancing away from Kiba, Itachi answered with a small shrug, "I told you I had everything under control, did I not? The cleaning crew will make sure your house looks spotless. There will be no traces of what the party you threw last night."

"Wait... You weren't kidding?"

"Why would you think I would make false promises?"

Kiba kept his eyes trained on the floor as he thought about what Itachi had said. No one had ever hired a cleaning crew for him after a blundered party. Instead, he and his friends had just stumbled through a clean up process that left many traces as to what had happened. Which was one of the reasons why he had no idea why he had agreed to the party. But now... Itachi was actually helping him...

"Thank you." He coughed softly as the blush began to rise once more in his face, then smacked at the arms around him. "You can let go of me now, you know. I'm not in danger of falling anymore."

"Hm..." Itachi's grip didn't let up. If anything, it became tighter. "I enjoy you being in my arms, Kiba."

Okay. The blush couldn't be stopped anymore. Kiba's cheeks lit up so red that even Hinata would have been amazed.

"Hey! We've got to talk about this!"

But at that precise moment Itachi let go of him and stepped away.

"I must make sure that the crew in the rooms do not try and steal anything." The man explained, raising his right hand to smooth Kiba's cheek softly. "We'll talk later. Promise."

Then, as if touching the boy wasn't enough to surprise him, Itachi kissed him quickly and softly on the lips. It seemed as if the Uchiha was just set on leaving Kiba more confused than he had been when Naruto had tried to explain his budding relationship with Sasuke at the beginning.

 **Please be awesome and review! I love them! And I love you awesome readers for inspiring me to continue this!**


	4. Chapter 4

His house looked good. It was clean. Everything was in its place and nothing was out of place. Hell, if one wanted to, Kiba believed they would be able to eat off the floor.

His house was finally clean.

It was _too_ _clean_.

His mother would know something was up the _second_ she stepped in.

He had to fix this before his mother got back.

"Hey, Kiba, I don't think I've ever seen your house this clean."

Just what in the world were those two still doing here? And why did they look as disheveled and sated as Kiba was sure he had looked when he had woken up?

"Ino, Sakura, don't you two have better things to do with your lives than just stay in my home?" The Inuzuka growled softly as he crossed his arms over his chest, glancing at them through narrowed eyes.

His house was much too clean for his mother not to be suspicious. She would immediately know there was something wrong and Kiba had somehow screwed up. That would be the only reason why the house would be so clean. His house was never truly clean unless someone had messed up big time. He had seen it happen with his sister when she'd made the huge mistake of throwing a large house party at the end of her junior year and had cleaned the house too much.

His mother had yet to forgive her for the way one of her classmates (a kid no one had been able to identify) had managed to steal one of their most prized possessions, a katana that had been in their family for centuries. They had been able to recover it years later, but it had cost quite a pretty penny and his mother had yet to forgive his sister.

No one had stolen anything... Kiba hoped. But from what he had been able to see of the house, even though everything was clean, every single thing that his mother may have missed was still here. The only problem was that it was much too clean.

"Well, we're trying to get over our hangovers before we go anywhere."

Ino's answer did not surprise Kiba. But it did bother him.

The blonde smiled broadly at him, even though her eyes were red rimmed and showed how clearly tired she was. Sakura smiling softly, although her eyes were squinted because of the pounding undoubtedly devastating her head at the moment. And he felt a sick kind of contentment at seeing that they were both showing signs of being hurt by their own activities from the past night.

"You're not getting any food or sympathy from me. You've already freeloaded enough." The teen crossed his arms over his chest with a slight sneer towards the females, whom gasped and recoiled at his anger.

"But Kiba!" Ino stomped her foot while Sakura looked at him with clearly confused eyes, but the male merely shook his head.

"You're not even supposed to be in here!" The boy shouted back, exasperated at the girls actions. "If my mom had come back during the middle of the night and found you here, your parents would have killed me!"

Ino crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her hip out, black skirt swishing over her thighs, and hissed at him, "Well your mom _didn't_ come so everything is fine!"

All the while, Sakura's eyes unfocused and her head cocked to the side, "My dad wouldn't try to kill you... Sure, my _mom_ would, but..."

With a glare at both girls, Kiba shook his head, " _If_ she had arrived, she would have found you two sleeping with some strange dude and I would have gotten my ass handed to me by her before _your_ father," He pointed at Ino, then at Sakura, "And _your_ mother tag teamed and cut my head off!"

Ino, being the more hotheaded of the two, seemed ready to shout back at Kiba. But before she could, Sakura shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Especially since I just lost my virginity last night."

Both Kiba and Ino were left stunned by the girl's bluntness. Ino's jaw hung open while a devious smirk began to form on the male's face. Then, with a whoop, Kiba jumped up and hugged the girl tightly.

Even with the still present sluggishness and tiredness that came after a night of drinking, the Inuzuka couldn't hold his energy inside. Not when he had heard the usually proper and polite Sakura say something that would normally have embarrassed and kind of humiliated her in such a carefree way.

"Congratulations, girl!"

"Kiba!" Ino shouted, then glared at her pink haired best friend. "Sakura, you promised you would keep quiet about that!"

It was strange, really. In most cases of embarrassing things, it was Sakura that blushed and Ino that giggled wildly. But in this case, as he spun the pinkette around, Sakura was giggling as if she was still under the effects of the alcohol, all the while Ino shouted at her and had her face turn as red as a tomato.

"Kiba, let go of Sakura right now! I think she's still drunk!"

"So what if I am, Ino?" The girl wrapped her arms around Kiba, pressing her cheek against his own with a broad smile. "I was clearly too drunk to have accepted that threesome! Maybe the effects are still... You know... Effecting..."

It was at this point that Kiba decided that drunk Sakura was amazing. Hungover Ino, though, was a stick in the mud.

He kind of didn't mind the girls having stayed the night anymore... Sure, it was annoying to know that they had done the deed- especially with some guy he didn't even _know_ \- in one of his house's guest rooms, but he could admit that it was a good distraction.

Besides, it wasn't every day he was allowed to hug Sakura this tightly. She usually pushed him away by the face whenever he tried to hug her. Ino was a wild card whenever it came to those hugs. Whenever he asked for one, her answers reflected her mood. If she was happy, she'd accept without any trouble. If angry, she'd punch him. Or if feeling annoyed but nice, she'd punch him... Then hug him.

Ino huffed in irritation as Sakura threw her arms back and leaned back, forcing Kiba to hug her body even closer to his own to make sure that she didn't fall back and hit herself against the floor. She whooped as he tried his best to keep her balanced, then Kiba smiled nervously at Ino.

"Yeah. I'm sure the alcohol is still 'effecting' her."

He had never seen Sakura so happy before. He'd been much too busy getting drunk and getting laid the past night to notice just how fun the girl could be.

... He'd have to get her drunk more often.

But away from his home. Next time he'd force Naruto to throw the party at _his_ house so he wouldn't have to fear his mother's wrath.

"You got any breakfast, Kiba?" The girl righted herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, legs wound tightly around his waist. "I'm starving."

Kiba found himself between kicking both girls out and letting them stay. Then, noticing that he was in a better mood because of Sakura's theatrics, decided to just let them eat.

"Sure. You know where the kitchen is, though."

He turned his body around so the girl could see the kitchen, making Sakura giggle just slightly and hug him even tighter. But when he finished turning, the Inuzuka found that Itachi was standing by the doorway to his home, looking at him with an expressionless face.

For some reason that was beyond him, the boy found his face heating up. But before he could even speak and make the Uchiha's presence known to the girls, Sakura decided to make him feel even more illogically embarrassed.

"Take me, Kiba!"

"Sakura!" Kiba shouted, looking up at her through narrowed eyes.

But she merely giggled, and poked his nose. "I meant to take me to the kitchen, silly billy."

"That's it, Sakura." Ino appeared behind Sakura and grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her down. "Time to get off of Dog Breath."

"Hey, stop that!"

Kiba was forced down along with Sakura because the pinkette wouldn't let go of her. But, luckily, one smack from Ino to her back caused Sakura to jump and release him, making her fall back onto the floor.

She whined and groaned at Ino for being so mean, but soon the blonde was pulling her up and dragging her into the kitchen for food.

Soon enough Kiba turned to look back at Itachi, chuckling nervously at the way the elder's eyes hadn't seemed to left him at all. "Uh... Hi?"

Itachi didn't answer immediately. Instead he took his time, heading towards him with those dark orbs making Kiba feel as if he were a kid that had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"The cleaning people have finished up. And I have already paid them." Itachi informed the Inuzuka, who nodded stiffly.

"Thanks for that. But..." Kiba scratched at the back of his head as he looked around his home once more, taking in the fact that it was much too clean to be believable.

"But what?" Itachi asked as he quirked one eyebrow, now standing right in front of Kiba.

"Well... I'm real grateful for you having brought these people to clean everything up..." Kiba smiled softly, avoiding Itachi's eyes and instead looking down at his feet. "It's too clean, though. My mom'll find out there's something wrong immediately. She doesn't trust us to actually _clean_ while she's gone, you see."

For some reason, he felt like rambling like some nervous fool whenever Itachi was paying attention to him. It was pretty annoying if he could tell the truth. But at least this time around it wasn't anything _too_ embarrassing.

"It's too clean?"

Itachi was surprised by this. His tone made that much clear. And his head was cocked just slightly to the side in confusion.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded lamely, "I'm going to have to mess some things up before she gets back."

Itachi remained quiet for a few seconds. And immediately Kiba began to feel guilty.

"I know it must have cost a fortune to get them to clean everything and I really _am_ grateful... How's about I pay you back? How much did it cost you?"

But Itachi raised a hand in a stop motion. "Nonsense. I offered to pay and have already done so." Then he smiled softly, raising his hand to place it on Kiba's shoulder. "How do you plan about making your house seem more believable?"

For a moment, Kiba was left stunned. But then he smiled up at the hand on his shoulder and motioned at his home. "You ever played baseball indoors?"

Itachi's eyes widened minutely, but right when he was about to answer, Naruto suddenly burst in through the kitchen's door with a broad smile on his face.

"I heard indoor baseball and I'm in!"

The next few hours were spent by him, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino playing indoor baseball. He and Itachi were on a team with Sakura and somehow managed to win. And after a few broken vases, thrown fruit splattered all around, objects left scattered haphazardly through his home, and one brawl between he and Naruto, Kiba deemed his house messy enough for his mother to get back to without feeling too suspicious.

Then, when Ino and Sakura finally left, Itachi moved towards him, wrapped an around his shoulders, and asked, "Shall we speak?"

Kiba, for some reason beyond him, felt his heart start beating like a hyperactive bunny on drugs. But he just nodded, eager to be able to tell the man that he really didn't expect much of a relationship after a one-night stand.

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Because he didn't want to be over heard by either Naruto or Sasuke, Kiba pulled Itachi up to the second floor of his house and towards his room.

The conversation they were about to have was not one he wanted either of his friends to hear. It was already humiliating enough that he had somehow ended up sleeping with his best friend's boyfriend's brother. He didn't want to think about how much fun his bastard of a best friend could have if he ended up hearing what was about to be said between them.

When they entered, Kiba was surprised to find that everything had been cleaned up, just like the rest of the house. He hadn't expected that it would be clean, if he could be telling the truth.

"I hope you do not mind the cleaning company having cleaned up here as well." Itachi murmured as he stepped into the room after Kiba, looking down at the younger male. "It seemed like it needed to be put into a bit of control."

His room... Actually looked like a decent room again. His room had never been 'too messy', really. But it had never been clean or ordered. There were always clothes strewn around, books thrown haphazardly, sports items left out to grab easily as he rushed through his morning routines, and shoes in every corner he was able to throw them to.

But now he was able to see his room without a single shred of evidence to him being a messy person. His bed was made, the sports equipment was gathered up into the basket his mother had bought for him years ago but had never been properly used until today, and all of his books were in his bookshelves. The shoes and clothes he guessed were now housed in his closet, where they were supposed to go.

Blinking at the clean room before him, Kiba looked at Itachi with surprise, then smiled softly.

"Thank you." He nodded slightly, then walked over to his bed and sat down, patting the spot beside him for Itachi to do the same. "We have to talk, Itachi."

He knew that they needed to talk. It didn't make any sense that he had felt like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar when Itachi had seen him with Sakura hanging off of him. And it was weird how Itachi had kissed him as if they were anything more than just a one-night stand. Because they _weren't_. All that had happened was that Kiba had gotten drunk and they had slept together. There was nothing more to it... Right?

"I agree." Itachi nodded as he walked towards Kiba, although he did not sit down beside the younger male. Instead he crouched down in front of him, so that Kiba had to look down to look him in the eyes. Then the elder's hands grasped Kiba's own gingerly, as if trying to show care with this gesture.

Immediately Kiba felt himself begin to sweat. But instead of looking away, he merely looked into Itachi's smoldering eyes, unable to look away.

"I wish for something more than just a one-"

"Let me stop you there!" Kiba jumped up as he interrupted the Uchiha, moving away from him to instead look out the window of his room while the blush began to spread on his face.

He couldn't believe this... He'd just wanted to get laid!

And now, not only did he _not_ remember what had happened the past night, but he also had an Uchiha asking for his hand in... Just _what_ , exactly? It couldn't be marriage. The Uchiha wasn't insane enough... Or was he?

"I just wanted a fun night!" He stumbled over his words as he looked outside of his home, taking note of the dull gray sky that signaled oncoming rain. "I don't want anything serious!"

He didn't turn to look back at Itachi as he continued to speak. He felt like if he did, he would not be able to say no to the older male. Instead, he'd give in and just go along with whatever the other proposed.

"I was horny and needed someone to scratch an itch... Why do you think I was throwing myself at just about anything on the dance floor with two legs?" At this, he chuckled nervously and uncomfortably, "Hell, I drank so much I'm still amazed I don't have a killer headache pounding at my head right now."

After he'd said this, his room fell into a tense silence.

Internally, he wondered if he'd heard Itachi's feelings. And this made him feel horrible, especially after how nice the Uchiha had been in helping him clean up all of his mistakes. He'd been nothing but nice ever since Kiba had woken up, and now he was being pushed away by an ungrateful Inuzuka.

But it wasn't as if he could go along with any plans the man had! Kiba was on his way to going to his first year of university. A year, he hoped, would be filled with random hookups and awesome promiscuity he'd never be able to replicate at a later point in his life.

Quite frankly, after the silence stretched for much too long, Kiba hoped that the older male had left his room to nurse his wounds. But when Kiba turned to make sure that Itachi wasn't inside of his room anymore, he found the Uchiha standing behind him. And if he jumped, it was simply because the man had made _zero noise_ when he'd _ghosted_ over.

"Normally, I am not the kind to push on a matter..." Itachi murmured softly as he took one step closer and into Kiba's personal space, which had the Inuzuka backing up and into his wall. "But while you do not remember what we spoke about the past night, I do. And I will refresh your memory before you continue to try and push me away."

Suddenly the taller male's hand was on Kiba's neck, holding the Inuzuka in place as a pair of soft yet slightly forceful lips pressed up against his own. A solid body pushed into his own and boxed him in, keeping him from being able to run away.

"For the longest of time, Kiba Inuzuka," Itachi whispered against his lips after he broke the kiss, left hand running along Kiba's side. The movement and breath on his lips caused an involuntarily shudder to run through the Inuzuka's body, but he couldn't say anything before Itachi continued, "I have wanted for you to be my boyfriend. I have watched you from afar and fallen in love. And I have watched from the sidelines as you fumbled from one cheap lay to the next..."

Itachi's voice was soft, yet passionate and serious. Everything he was saying, he meant. There was no doubt in Kiba's mind about this.

"But last night, I was able to get another look into your mind. A mind that does not want to continue jumping from a one-night stand to the next... A mind that wishes stability and romance, not just to continue lusting for another human's body."

His right hand stayed in place as the left ran up to join its partner on the other side of the Inuzuka's neck. And once it had reached its destination, Itachi pressed a chaste and tender kiss to the stunned Inuzuka's lips before he pulled away and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"You asked me to be your boyfriend last night, Inuzuka. And I'm here to stay."

 **So, I know it's been a while since I updated this and I'm sorry for the neglect! But I updated! And, hopefully, this story will be finished in a chapter or two!**


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi's boyfriend?

Kiba couldn't believe this.

He must truly have been another level of drunk to have solicited the Uchiha. Even farther gone if he'd actually admitted his woes in love. And his level of drunkenness must have been truly black out and gone if he'd actually decided to have sex with the male.

It wasn't that Itachi wasn't a good looking man. He _was_. Unbelievably so.

But Itachi was _Sasuke's_ brother! Heir to the Uchiha fortune! He highly doubted his family would actually _allow_ him to have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend.

A small voice in the back of his head told him that it was _extremely creepy_ how Itachi was pushing the relationship onto him. But that small voice was being ignored, seeing how the louder, much more panicked voice at the forefront of his mind, was taking up all of Kiba's attention.

"You can't possibly want to be my boyfriend!" Kiba rushed out, suddenly feeling extremely claustrophobic. So he pushed Itachi away and rushed towards his bed, trying to create space between them, "I'm unreliable. And I'm _so young_. Like, you're my sister's age. I _just_ turned eighteen."

"You consider your sister old?"

A sudden deadpan consumed him as he turned to Itachi, "You know what I meant." But then he went back to panicking over what was happening.

Itachi wasn't a bad person. He'd never treated Kiba badly, even though the Inuzuka _had_ seen how cold the older male could sometimes be to his brother… but, then again, that was Sasuke and they had been like, what, ten? So, really, he couldn't remember a recent moment in which he'd seen Itachi being the jerk Sasuke insisted he was. Besides, he'd contacted a cleaning company to clean up his home after the wild party that had been thrown, which was something that he didn't really have to do… He'd been kind enough to even pay for everything.

"Kiba, why do you _not_ want to be my boyfriend?"

Itachi's hands were on his shoulders again, but this time they were barely felt, as if he was trying to keep them from weighing on the Inuzuka.

 _Why_ was he so against Itachi being his boyfriend?

First of all, his mother didn't like Itachi. She didn't like the Uchiha at all. She only tolerated Sasuke because she considered Naruto a second son. If she found out that Kiba was dating Itachi, he would never hear the end of it.

And then there was the fact that he wanted to be a slut during college. He wanted freedom to sleep around with whoever damn well pleased without having to worry over repercussions… Well, at least, that's what he had always looked forward ever since he'd found out what sex was. Right now, though, he wasn't _completely sure_ if that _really_ was what he wanted… Holy fuck, he _didn't_ want anonymous sex, did he?

"I… I'm not sure… Not anymore…" Kiba admitted honestly, then turned around to face Itachi, "For how long have you liked me?"

For the first time since he'd _known_ Itachi (which was _years now_ ), he saw the Uchiha's cheeks flaring up with pink. And the man actually looked away, as if he was trying to avoid Kiba's eyes… But that didn't make sense… What did he have to hide?

"A couple of years now." The man admitted with a cough, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to act bashful. "I don't really want to get into _how_ long for the sake of my sanity."

Kiba quirked an eyebrow at this because, really, it was pretty weird to see _Itachi_ acting like this. But he decided that, sure, he'd bite for now. He wouldn't continue questioning the man.

"You really want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

Itachi's dark eyes were on him again, determined and sure.

"Ah, hell…" Kiba groaned, raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, "You'll be my first real relationship. This might be disastrous for you. I might wind up being the biggest waste of time you'll ever invest in."

Itachi's hands were on him once again, grasping tightly onto his shoulders as his eyes glared into Kiba's own. "Don't _ever_ call yourself a waste of anything, Inuzuka. You're worth it."

His words were stern and curt, getting to the point without wasting much time.

This guy… He took himself too seriously.

Allowing a crooked smile to take over his lips, Kiba decided to just go with this whole relationship idea and wrapped his arms around Itachi's necks. "Alright. If you think I'm that good, I won't try and tell you otherwise."

Itachi smiled down at him and nodded, then pressed a quick and soft kiss to Kiba's lips.

"You know, when I first saw you grinding on Neji and Lee, I thought I would never be able to hold you, much less have you in my life."

And the cute moment was ruined.

Kiba's face heated up with a sudden blush, making him turn away and try to pull away from Itachi. Unfortunately, long and strong arms wrapped around his waist at that very moment, bringing him in closer to the man he wanted to get away from.

"You're adorable when you blush."

And Itachi seemed to have no idea when to stop talking.

But… It was actually pretty freaking cute how the guy was looking at him. There wasn't any of that snarky, condescending, patronization that ran rampant within the Uchiha family. Instead Itachi looked as if he genuinely found Kiba adorable, rather than just adorable because he was an idiot.

With a soft sigh, Kiba shook his head and allowed his face to worm its way into the junction between the man's neck and shoulder.

"Well, yeah, I hope you like this. Because now you're stuck with me until I want to let go of you! There won't be any pulling out of this relationship deal until I've fully embarrassed you!"

A much too amused chuckle sent shivers down Kiba's spine.

"Please, are you aware that my brother's boyfriend is your best friend? My family is still so busy judging him that they won't even notice you."

Okay, coming from anyone else, that might hurt… _But_ … This proved that he was less annoying than Naruto in a way… If Itachi's family could only focus on the idiotic blonde and not him… Oh, this was great!

"Now," Itachi pulled Kiba back, looking him directly in the eyes. "Shall we get going?"

"Going?" Kiba blinked at him, confused. "Where?"

"Anywhere interesting- what do you think of watching a movie at my apartment?" Itachi smiled, beginning to pull him out of his room.

Kiba felt somewhat annoyed at being pulled around by the guy, but couldn't bring himself to _actually_ get annoyed by it, if that made any sense… Itachi was bossy, much bossier than Kiba normally liked in a partner… But, somehow, it just _fit_ him.

Later on, if he really was bothered by Itachi pulling him around, he'd tell the guy. But for now, he was prepared to just let the novelty of this situation get the better of him.

Besides… Itachi's private apartment?

He was sure there were some good things they could get up to, seeing how they would be completely alone.

And the best part would be that Kiba would actually be able to remember them this time around!

"By the way, I've got sex on my mind now that you said apartment. You better be prepared." He blurted out, waiting to see how Itachi would react to the sudden confession.

If it was a good reaction, then maybe Itachi and he would stand a chance. If not, then there would be trouble ahead.

"That's alright. But first we have to see this new movie- I know that you'll like it if you give it a chance."

Kiba pursed his lips slightly at the answer, but soon shrugged to himself and agreed to watch the movie.

Movie first, sex later… Not the worst kind of plan for a night after the weird morning he'd experienced.

~..~..~

This story is officially completed! I know it's not the usual long story I've usually worked on, but this was never supposed to be anything big. Besides, it ties up a couple of loose ends and leaves you with Kiba and Itachi as an official couple. Look at that: I actually wrote a _short_ story.

Hope y'all enjoyed this little thing!


End file.
